robloxwiki123fandomcom-20200213-history
Murder Mystery Prestiges/Murder Mystery X
Murder Mystery X is a classic murder mystery game created by the Murder Mystery Prestiges development team led by . It is very similar to Nikilis’ game Murder Mystery 2, with the main difference being new maps and the ability to use R15 as opposed to R6. Gameplay Gamepasses Daily Challenge Every 24 hours you have the chance to complete a total of 9 tasks within a 3x3 grid square. Every column and row of challenges you win you earn a reward. Completing all 9 challenges allows you to get a special crate with rare gun skins and legendary knife skins. Completing the Innocent column rewards you 5 coin capacity (15 coins per round), completing the Sheriff Column rewards you with the 1.25x speed. Completing Murderer rewards you the 1.25x speed, if you put haste on and complete the Murderer column, you get super fast, faster than normal haste. Completing Easy row would get you 100 coins. Medium row rewards you with 300 coins, and Hard row rewards you with 500 coins. The 5 coin extra, 1.25x speed is only available for once you complete all 3 columns of challenges and when the 24 hour timer runs out. Once it's the next daily challenge, the 3x3 grid restarts with newer/more challenges and you lose 5 coin extra, 1.25x speed, unless you finish the 3x3 grid again. An example of a Daily Challenge Shop Weapons Weapons are only used by two-three players per round. A round takes 200 seconds to finish, but unless the murderer kills everyone, or the sheriff shoots the murderer before the countdown ends, then the round will end the round and everyone goes back to the lobby. Crates During the game run, you collect coins. From the coins, you buy crates. Knives * Knife Box #1 (100 coins) * Knife Box #2 (150 coins) * Knife Box #3 (200 coins) * Knife Box #4 (250 coins) * Knife Box #5 (500 coins) * Rainbow Bundle (360 coins) * Gemstone Bundle (1020 coins) * Animal Bundle (1920 coins) Revolvers * Gun Box #1 (100 coins) * Gun Box #2 (150 coins) * Gun Box #3 (200 coins) * Gun Box #4 (250 coins) * Gun Box #5 (500 coins) * Elemental Bundle (1920 coins) Custom Packs Crafting Crafting is a way to get unique knives/revolvers without the need to unbox the crates. Instead, is a combination of knives that will create a brand new crafted knife. Knives * Pebble + Marble + Steel + Wooden = Blueprint (Uncommon) * Engraved + Vintage + Worn + Thirteen = Camo (Uncommon) * Poison + Chalk + Hex + Bricks = Delusion (Uncommon) * Leafy + Flora + Magma + Waves = Dragonbreath (Uncommon) * Camo + Lucky + Skylight + Tiled = Caution (Rare) * Bubbles + Blueprint + Donut + Watermelon = Chameleon (Rare) * Delusion + Prism + Honey + Starry = Musical (Rare) * Dragonbreath + Frost + Nightfall + Slime = Tropical (Rare) * Chameleon + Galaxia + Stamp = Holographic (Legendary) * Plasma + Rainglow + Tropical = Nebula (Legendary) * Graffiti + Swirls + Musical = Pixel (Legendary) * Caution + Tartan + Triad = Venomous (Legendary) * Red Flames + Orange Flames + Yellow Flames + Blue Flames + Green Flames + Purple Flames = Rainbow Flames (Godly) * Holographic + Nebula + Polka + Checkers + Pixel + Kaleidoscope = Switchblade (Godly) * Purple Haze + Voltage = Blue Venom (Unobtainable) * Voltage + Blaze = Bolt (Unobtainable) * Purple Haze + Blaze = Sacred Relic (Unobtainable) * Rainbow Flames + Purple Haze = Ultraviolet (Unobtainable) * Voltage + Purple Haze + Bolt + Blue Venom + Sacred Relic + Blaze = Divine (Immortal) Revolvers * Plaid + Glass + Carbon + Cardboard = Butterfly (Uncommon) * Mirage + Spongy + Stitched + Stars = Circuit (Uncommon) * Cards + Ink + Oily + Grassy = Cotton Candy (Uncommon) * Rust + Neon + Bark + Unicorn = Potion (Uncommon) * Splash + Future + Circuit + Tribal = Cluster (Rare) * Money + Sunshine + Cotton Candy + Splatter = Magical (Rare) * Aurora + Maple + Waffle + Potion = Stencil (Rare) * Cluster + Visual + Popcorn = Crazed (Legendary) * Candy + Magical + Spectrum = Glitter (Legendary) * Bacon + Raindrop + Stencil = Stained (Legendary) * Mosaic + Brush + Eerie = Streak (Legendary) * Fissure + Stained + Cosmos + Streak + Viridescent + Glitter = Magnum (Godly) * Blue Luger + Yellow Luger = Green Luger (Unobtainable) * Flintlock + Cutlass = Hand Cannon (Unobtainable) * Red Luger + Yellow Luger = Orange Luger (Unobtainable) * Red Luger + Blue Luger = Purple Luger (Unobtainable) * Orange Luger + Purple Luger + Yellow Luger + Red Luger + Green Luger + Blue Luger = Oracle (Immortal) Perks Perks are extra powers usable for murderers. Updates 25/12/17 Christmas Event 2017. The Immortal leaderboard with 50 people with the most amount of gifts in the game receives this Permafrost. This will last for 2 weeks, along with Christmas crates, toys, effects, radios and pets. 13/1/18 2 new Immortal weapons were added. They aren't as rare as the Permafrost, but you must craft it with 9 godlies each, really hard. Knife and Gun Box 4 is added, along with 2 craftable godlies, Switchblade and Magnum. They are the basic value of a godly, basically like Seers from MM2. 13/2/18 Valentines themed update, new skins, a new bundle in shop, Alien Pack, costs 10K coins. The Moon pack is removed, and only obtained through trading. 4/3/18 New robux bundle, Fairy bundle, added. 1/4/18 Easter Event 2018. Just like the Christmas event but easter themed. 2 limited easter crates, a 50 leaderboard for the Immortal Miracle, and radios, pets, and effects. 1/5/18 Brand new update, 3 new maps, a new robux bundle, called the Federation Bundle, a new shop bundle too, the Fantasy Pack, added to the game. May 2018 A new promotional tier knife, "Artist" was added to the game. It's really rare, and to obtain is to win in an MMP art contest challenge. Whoever won received this knife. June 2018 20 more Artist knives exists, for the fact that more art was needed for the same map. Now, 56 of them exists. 1/7/18 Summer update, a new tier, higher than Immortal, was added called the Diamond tier, arguably rarer. This tier are obtained based on your profile. If your achievements reached diamond prestige, you obtain it's weapon. They are not tradable however. Maps revamped to summer themed, a summer-like lobby, and a new map called Dance Studio. There weren't any limited knives added. 9/8/18 A new robux bundle- Steampunk. A new pack- Power pack. 2 new maps, house and tomb. A new bonus round- Double Murderer. Here, there are 2 Murderers and 2 Sheriffs, the round goes the same as always. September 6, 2018 3AM EST Competitive started in MMX, be in any of the 4 monthly leaderboards, be in the top 100, and at the end of the month, earn a brand new unique rare Unobtainable, only 400 in existence. (Similar to events, such as Miracle and Permafrost, but you earn points differently, and you 400 exists, unlike Miracle/Permafrost, only 50 exists. October 5, 2018 Halloween Event Part 1 begins, over 40 new skins and 2 new custom packs, Ent pack and Demon Slayer pack. A new Daily Challenge and get free skins/rewards. A new Candy Collector leaderboard with only 50 placeholder names and on October 15, whoever's name is written based on their performance (for ex. sheriff win=2 candies) gets a really rare Immortal tier called the Knife of Underworld. And the September competitive winners receive their prizes. You can only choose to play on Dark Classic rounds, which will bring you a revamped version of any current maps, such as Haunted House (normal version: House) and in each game the background music plays Halloween spooky music. October 21st, 2018 The leader boards for part 1 has ended and part 2 arrived for the gun immortal. Also includes new effects, new pets, yet another new immortal tier weapon that originally was developer exclusive, and new radios. As well as a new code Bl1zm1d, promoting Blizmid, a youtuber who mainly does Murder Mystery X gameplay. Another new feature was the new version of the Fury replaced it's design. As well as new unobtainable fury guns, which are like the lugers. November 2018 An unplanned update for the competitive leaderboards for November and December started. December 2018 (part 1) The game revamps almost completely, with redesigned skins, revamped maps, new maps, etc. This is in celebration of the year anniversary of the game's release. Part 2 The Christmas update of 2018 is here. There is no leaderboard, but there are Immortals. You buy the Immortal for around: 25K icicles, 50K tokens, or 9K robux/90 dollars. Everything is just bought. January 1st 2019 2 weapons for the Holiday were added, the Black Luger and the White Luger. Both costs 10K icicles which translates to 20K tokens each, 40K tokens in total of each weapon. If you estimate how much real life dollars it costs to finish this update if buying through irl money, it would cost around 27K robux. Since 100 robux is 1 dollar, then it is 270 dollars... Yes... This for sure is the most expensive event in the whole of MMX. Also a new code for 2019 which gives you a knife, a gun, a effect, 2 toys and a radio. The whole event is 63,300 icicles in total, which is 126,000 tokens, which is 24K robux, adding the two robux packs, making it 27K robux, which is 270 dollars... January 15th 2019 Xmas event removed February 2019 January competitive is over, the leaderboards reset. Criticism Murder Mystery X saw a considerable amount of controversy when it was revealed, and many people believe that the game is a ripoff of MM2 with some minor changes to attempt to distinguish it. There is also presumed to be some bad blood between Nikilis and Jordy, since MM Prestiges was originally associated with Nikilis and was managed by Jordy to update prices of knife and revolver skins for the MM2 trading community.Jordy was also then criticized to be a pedo,and child predator. Codes * SGC * NAPK1NNAT3 * ANT * S33D3NG * T0FUU * Bl1zm1d ---- ----